Pattycake Twins
by Zombie-Neko Nyaa
Summary: A horror story with murderous twins, a thieving maid, and death. What more could there be? I hope you guys read it in the dark. There maybe visitors waiting for you. MUWAHAHAHA! (I'm sorry. I'll try harder for my summaries, but please bear with m for now. . )


**"Pattycake Twins"**

Helloo everyone~. This is one of my very old stories I wrote in like middle school. It's a horror one-shot story, so be warned. XP I hope you guys like it and please be nice. Flames will be used to torture you by Russia-kun. If you have ideas or ways I can do better, please say so. I wouldn't mind it, in fact I think it'll be fun.

WARNING! - Blood, slight gore, stealing maid, and murderous twins.

Rated: T for safety.

* * *

Once there was a set of rich boy twins. No one can tell them apart. Their names are Jim and Tim. But one maid could tell them apart, her name is Rose. They all live in a victorian mansion. Their parents died a year ago . The twins liked to pull pranks and play favorite game is "Can you tell who is who?". The maid won that game. They forced her to keep a promise. "You must keep a promise" said Tim and Jim in harmony. "What promise?" said Rose. You see Jim and Tim caught her trying to steal money from a safe. "You can't tell anyone you wan our game and we won't tell anyone you tried to steal from the safe said Jim. Rose said "No way! I just have to keep you two quiet". The maid pulls out a knife. Tim looked at Jim and smiled. Jim smiled back. "Hey, what does that thing do around your neck?" said Jim. "It calls all the guards" said Tim to Jim. "Really? Jim said. "Yep." said Tim. "Let's try it" said Jim, "Let's" said Tim. The twins were about to push the button when the maid Rose said "Wait! Fine, I'll keep my promise". They both looked at each other and hugged Rose. "Thank you!" They said in harmony. The maid thought, "No thank you needed. I'm going to steal that money and no children are going to stop me!". One night she broke into the safe again and took some money. The maid, Rose, was climbing down a roe ladder from a window in the twins room, then twins wake up. The twins, Jim and Tim, had scissors in their hands and walks over to the window. The maid stopped and looked up at them. "Why?" said Jim and Tim in harmony. She said "Sorry boys but no promise isn't going to stop me". Jim and Tim looked at each other then at Rose saying " You broke your promise. You must die." Rose looks at the twins in shock. Jim and Tim grin and took their scissors then cut the rope ladder. The maid screamed. they giggled. Rose fell to her gruesome death. There was blood everywhere. Th police came at midnight. They did not know who killed her. The children looked really depressed but in the inside they are grinning and giggling. The police finally figured who killed the maid. "The twins did it" said a police officer. "Why'd ya do it?" asked the other police officer. "Because she broke her promise" they said. As you might not know killing a person is a death sentence. So they put a noose around each of the twins necks and tied them together. Two days after that the twins were climbing a tall willow tree outside. After they got to the highest branch then played a game of pattycake. While the twins played Jim slipped from the branch and fell. The twins got hanged but when those two fell to their deaths, a branch snagged their eye sockets and scooped out of their heads. "They say Jim and Tim are still playing over their graves" said a kid. "So what?" said the kid's friend. "So let's check out the twins graves" said the kid again, trying to convince the other to go. the kids friend sighs and said "Fine". So the kids went to Jim and Tim's grave after dark. They saw Jim and Tim's ghost playing pattycake over graves. They did not know who they were. The kid and the kid's friend saw the bandage over their eyes and gasped. The kid asked "What happened!?". They turned to them and grinned at the kids "You really want to know?". The twins looked at each other and giggled, grinning like maniacs. Jim and Tim ripped off their bandages, then the kids saw their hollow eye sockets. The children's flashlights went out. A horrible scream was heard in the darkness. the police came at exactly midnight and found the kids corpses. The corpses were hanged and their eyes scooped out of their heads. They say the police never found the corpses eyeballs. The rumors is that the twins Jim and Tim took them as replacements for their own.

**THE END**

* * *

Me: So what do you guys think? Please comment on my story friends. It would help me alot. As I said before flames will be used to torture you by Russia-kun, right Russia-kun?

Russia: Da, my friend. It'll be fun to torture those who are mean to you. "Russia smirks and starts to kol"

Me: Aaaw, thank you. =^.^= If you comment, I will give you hugs and cookies. Byez for now, Zombie ooout~~!


End file.
